OH NO! Not another daughter fic
by big-bird-rocks
Summary: What if Wilson had an alternate motive for giving House antidepressants. Tag for Resignation. My first house fic, and my second fic eva, so be kind.


Summary: What if Wilson had an alternate motive for giving House anti-depressants. Tag for Resignation. My first house fic, and my second fic eva, so be kind.

**OH NO!!! Not another daughter fic**

Wilson lying on the couch in his office, recovering from Houses 'little' prank, wondering what the hell he was doing. He was kidding himself, House would be mad if he ever found out that Wilson had been doping him up on anti-depressants, even if it was for the best reasons.

Suddenly the door opened and a burst of light blinded Wilson's senses (**now I can't remember exactly what happened or what was said when House opened the door so I will just make it up as I go along, until the bit that I want to change anyway**)

"AAAAAHHHHHH"

"Yeah, amphetamine withdrawal a bitch"

"Your fault"

"Yeah but your not the only one who's been doped up, right Wilson"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"A dyeing girl thought I was happy"

"And"

"I'm never happy, maybe hazy, but never happy"

"Fine I did, but you've been smiling, happy"

"Hazy"

"Happy, even your daughter has noticed the difference"

"Don't bring Stephanie into this"

"Why not, she rang me the day saying how nice you had been the past few days"

"Did she?"

"Yes, she told me that you red her a bed time story, tucked her into bed and gave a wet slobby kiss goodnight, you've never done that before, during the two years you've had to take care of her, you've never done anything like that for her, and she's only nine, if it wasn't for me, I would consider her a deprived child. The anti depressants have done some good for you House; I just wish you could see it too"

"What do you mean? I am the same …. as …. I've …. ever …. Been"

(**The …. between the words are when House is having one of his 'brilliant ideas'. But I guess you could have worked that out for your selves**)

And with that House turned around and marched, well limped, out the door.

(**You know what happened next**)

--------------------------------------------------------

House was sitting in his office, thinking over what Wilson had said about him being 'happy' since he had unknowingly been on anti-depressants. He had even surprised himself when he had taken the time off and spent some time with Stephanie.

Of course no one else at the hospital, except Cuddy and Wilson, new about Stephanie, and that was the way he liked.

But contrary to what Wilson thought, he did love her and would do anything for her.

House did it without even thinking, he picked up the phone, called a psychiatrist and made an appointment to see them, he was getting clean. He would tell them about his drug and alcohol abuse, about Stephanie and most of all, his father. He would det a prescription for anti depressants.

House was even going to take Stephanie into work with him tomorrow, seeing that the school had a curriculum day, and show the three ducklings that he did care for something in this world.

Two years ago, a girl friend that House had, almost 10 years ago now, contacted him saying she was dyeing of cancer and would he please take his daughter. House had no idea that he even had a daughter, but he agreed to come and see them and, if he could, get a paternity test, but when he saw her, their was no doubt in his mind that she was his daughter, electric blue eyes, scruffy brown hair and, surprisingly, his nose. He loved her at first sight, although he would never admit it until now.

And with that he got up, and went to get Stephanie to tell her the good news, seeming that it was 3.30, although she was usually in after school care till 5.30. He would just have to tell Cuddy where he was going and try and bribe her into letting him go home early, and tell Wilson not to bother picking Steph up, he would stop and visit Cuddy and Wilson on his way out.

-----------------------------------------------------

That night, after dinner, House told Steph that she was coming into work with him tomorrow. And when she asked why, he felt tears well up in his eyes and start falling down his cheeks.

"Why are you crying daddy"

"Because I love you so very much"

And gave her the world's biggest hug and slobbiest kiss.

He was getting clean and their was nothing in the world that could ever stop him.

**End**

**I hope you enjoyed my first attempt at a House story, please review. I know it might be crap but just give it a chance.**


End file.
